


Lonesome

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle





	Lonesome

Winry had been expecting a food delivery, so when the knock came at the door to the small hotel she'd been staying at for the past two weeks came, she opened the door without looking first. An amateur mistake, but she was tired and hungry. Besides, there was a salt line down, unobtrusive, and two hex-bags hung on either side of the door.

It wasn't the food delivery.

Ed Elric stood on the other side of the door. This wasn't entirely unexpected, they were staying in the same strip motel. Their cases had run up against one another's once again and the Elrics were working together with Winry, Mei and Kaoru to take down an ancient Sumerian curse that plagued this small town. Kaoru was out with Al and Mei; they had student IDs for the local university that Al had thrown together and they were making copious use of the ridiculous hours that the university library had.

The more of them roaming that library, the better chances that someone would catch on to the forged IDs, so Winry had stayed behind and was doing internet research. They were at that point in the case where there were no more physical leads to run down, and it was all paper trails. Police records, obituary notices, things like that. There was no telling what thing that Ed was tracking down, he seemed to prefer to actually run down leads.

All that being said, they were doing their own things, trying to halt the curse and move on. Winry stood in the doorway and looked up at Ed, a bit surprised to see him. A light rain had started since she had gotten in, and a fine layer of wet clung to his hair and dusted the shoulders of his shirt.

"Uh," Winry said. "Any luck?"

"Can I come in?" Ed asked.

"Sure," Winry stepped aside, and Ed crossed deftly over the salt line unperturbed. Both he and Al had several measures to keep themselves from being demon-possessed, but with everything getting amped up due to the impending apocalypse, one couldn't be too careful. "Mei hasn't called me in a bit," Winry said. "I guess they haven't had much luck over there, but they've got until almost 2 a.m. before the library closes." She shut the door behind Ed, then turned.

Ed ran a hand through his hair, making the short ends spike up, still rain-damp. "I've been thinking," he said.

This was new. Winry put her hands on her hips. "Thinking about what?"

Ed moved closer to Winry, and captured her wrist. She looked at him in surprise as he drew her closer, then deliberately kissed her. Winry raised an eyebrow and twisted her head a bit, but he held her close. Winry broke away, turning her head more. "Ed, we're on a case right now."

Ed growled, low and frustrated. "I've spent two nights staring at a flickering screen and then a bartop with college coeds getting smashing drunk all around me and all I can think of is you."

"Aw," Winry said. "That's sweet. We've got work to do."

"Come on," Ed nearly whimpered. He still had her, held against him. "No-one's dying, this is just a bad luck curse-"

"-a bad luck curse that could very easily turn lethal."

"But it hasn't YET. And what are the odds it's going to turn lethal in the next two hours?" Ed ducked his head in, kissed the side of Winry's jaw. His hair smelled smokey, like the bar down the street from the motel. He must have walked back in the rain. He slid his hands down her sides, settling them on her hips, fingers slightly curled. "Besides," he breathed into her ear. "Al and Mei were totally fucking in the library."

Winry's breath hitched at that. She swallowed, and Ed smirked. "I caught them," he murmured into her ear, soft and low. "Back in a corner. He had her up on a desk-"

"Oh god," Winry murmured, her face flushing at the thought.

"Funny," Ed's hands had drifted around to the small of her back. "That's the same thing Mei was saying."

Winry put her head against Ed's shoulder, her mouth opened a little as she pictured it in her mind. He took this opportunity to slide his hands up under her shirt, deftly unhooking her bra. She took a step back from him, and he let her go. "You're so insistent," Winry said, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Yeah, but that's because I know what's to come," Ed smiled coyly, and Winry smacked him in the face with her bra. Ed backed up a bit in case she was in the mood to throw anything else, and the back of his legs hit the bed, so he sat down on it.

Winry straddled him as Ed pulled the bra off his head, and Ed obediently lifted his arms so she could tug the wet tee shirt off of him. Winry leaned down and kissed him and Ed returned the favor, one of his hands traveling up her side and capturing a loose breast, fingers kneading the soft flesh with amazing dexterity. Winry smiled down at Ed as he leaned in and used his mouth, tongue swirling around the nipple of the breast he massaged with his fingers. "You're lucky I like you," Winry murmured as Ed scraped his teeth across the sensitive flesh.

"Yeah," Ed turned his attention to the other breast. "I know."

A quiet groan escaped Winry as Ed paid close attention to her breasts and the skin between them. They were both still wearing their pants, and Ed eventually pressed his knuckles against the crotch of her jeans. He stroked firmly with the knuckles of his hand, her breast still in his mouth. Winry had wrapped her arms around Ed's head, balanced on her knees on the edge of the bed. She panted into his hair and Ed lifted his head, nosed under her chin. He was so warm. Winry locked eyes with him and groaned again as opened her jeans and worked his hand down into her underwear.

"Can't believe I'm letting you do this," Winry said into his hair as he watched his hand intently. "Oh, god-"

Ed pressed kisses to her collarbone and chest, rubbing his fingers into her slick. "I want to fuck you," he said, amber eyes locked on hers. "I want to fuck you so much, damn, Winry-"

"You sure can make a compelling argument," Winry said, grinding her ass against his groin. This elicited a fresh groan from Ed. "So tell me more about how much more attractive I am compared to the hot girls at the bar?"

"Couldn't hold a candle to you," Ed said into the skin of her chest. "'m so hard, please-"

Winry could feel him, bulging in his jeans, a small damp spot forming where the head was pressed. She pushed against Ed, pressed him back down against the bed. Ed looked up at her as she hovered above him, breasts hanging pendulously and her long hair spilled over her shoulders. "Pinned ya," Winry said with a grin and Ed exhaled noisily.

It didn't take much effort for him to roll them both, so that it was Winry he was pressing into the bed. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back and Ed leaned in, his teeth scraping across the exposed flesh of her neck. Her legs were still cocked open and Ed lay between them. Winry gave a little disappointed mewl that their groins were still clothed, and ground her crotch against his.

Ed pushed himself up, and Winry watched the way his muscles moved under his skin through half-closed eyes. His skin was still wet, but now it was sweat glistening across it, and not rain. "Fuck," she groaned as Ed slipped both hands into her jeans, and she pushed her hips up so he could slide them down her legs. As soon as she got one leg out of her jeans Winry kicked the rest off herself. Ed had removed her underwear at the same time, so she lay completely spread open for him.

He ran his fingers up and down her, pressing them into her up to his knuckle. Winry watched him as he did so, his face so intent on what he was doing. She panted, spreading her legs as wide as she easily could. "Oh, come on, if you're going to fuck me, then fuck me."

Ed's eyes flicked to hers again and Winry had pushed herself up on her elbows. "Come on," she urged again, moving her hips against his hand. "Your fingers aren't enough, fucking put your cock in me, Ed-"

Ed closed his eyes and groaned at her words, yanking his own pants open. Winry nearly cheered at his cock came out to play, it looked painfully hard. She wanted it inside her now, Ed barely had his jeans down over his hips before Winry had leaned forward and wrapped her hands around him. Ed steadied himself on her shoulder with one hand, and closed the other around her hands.

They stared at each other, panting, both nearly ready to explode. Winry released him and dropped back to her elbows, and without preamble Ed put a firm hand on her thigh, pushing it aside, and pressed the head of his cock against her opening. Winry let out a deep sigh as he penetrated her, sliding home with little difficulty. "God damn," Winry groaned, settling her legs around Ed's hips. "Don't know why we don't do this more often,"

"Yeah," Ed said, and started to move.

*

"Can't believe that Ed left his cell phone at the fucking bar," Al said, as he parked the Impala in the motel's parking lot.

"I can't believe he left his car," Mei said, sprawled out in the passenger seat. "We could always fuck in the back seat, just to show him."

"We could," Al murmured, shooting Mei an amused look. "But then he'd throw a fit and make me clean up the resulting mess, and we don't have the time for that tantrum right now."

Mei slid across the bench seat, putting one hand over the crotch of Al's jeans. Al grinned as she rubbed, then captured her wrist. "Look, twice already tonight-"

"What, are you saying you don't like to have sex with me?"

"No, I-"

"Then let me suck you off in here, at least, that'll show him-"

"Yes, and Winry won't notice us sitting out in the parking lot having sex in Ed's car."

"She's probably asleep anyway."

Al did the only thing he could to deter an amorous Mei, and that was unbuckle his safety belt and retreat out the door. "I'll walk you to your room," he said, as he opened the passenger side door.

Mei sat in the car, her arms crossed. She looked petulant. "I don't get to see you enough."

"I know. We're on a case right now, once we wrap this up you and me will lock up in a hotel somewhere over for a few days and we'll let Ed sneak off to go have sex with his boyfriend. I'm sure he's all sorts of wound up by now."

"All right." Mei got out of the car, but tugged Al down into a mind-numbing kiss. It had turned into a steady rain by now, and Mei grinned at him. "So romantic," she murmured, then trotted up toward her motel room. Al proceeded to lock the car up when Mei hissed at him, gesturing impatiently. Mystified, Al strode up to the door.

The light from the parking lot cut across the bed from the open door. Winry was curled up on her side, the comforter falling low across her back. Ed had one arm thrown over her side protectively, and was actually snoring softly. "Dude," Al said, surprised.

"Guess we're sleeping in your room tonight," Mei said, grinning sharkishly. "Well, maybe sleeping a little."

"Oh boy," Al said.


End file.
